Return to Forks
by TwilightLuvxoxo
Summary: The Cullens come back to Forks after about 100 years or so, and must get their story straight, convince the all-too-desperate humans that they are UNavailable, and let it be known that they choose to keep to themselves. They might even see similar faces..
1. Chapter 1

Bella's POV

It's been around a century since i was changed into a vampire and had Renesmee. We'd traveled almost everywhere in the world, staying in each place for only about two or three years before taking off to a new place again. Although it was slightly frustrating moving around so much and repeating high school so many times, I thought it was kind of fascinating to see so many new places. My new family has been amazing. There is no more hostility between Rosalie and I, but of course she's still shallow now and then. We get along as well as anyone else does with her, except Emmett, of course, who's always by her side either cuddling up with her or making out. Speaking of Emmett, he's always the guy to go to if you want to full around or play a game or two. Now that I'm not a newborn, he's been beating me more and more at arm wrestling, but I've had a few wins. Jasper and I have become really good friends, mostly from Alice because she's the girl who I spend the most time with, and Jasper's always with her. He's a man of few words, but very kind and fun to be around. Alice, of course, has been as joyful and shopping-obsessed as always. She somehow always seems to find a way to get me to let her dress me up like a little barbie doll, and she never gets tired of it. We go shopping almost every weekend-its her favorite thing to do. Esme and Carlisle are as kind and sweet and as parent-like as you can get. They're always looking out for us, as parents should do, and two of the nicest people I've ever met.

Then there's Edward, still my one true love-not that I ever doubted that we'd grow out of loving each other as much as we do, just that it still amazes me that he's mine, and I'm his. If anything, we've grown to love each other even more, which I used to find impossible. Whenever we kiss, snuggle up together, I sit in his lap, etc., I always get that electric shock like its the first time we've ever done it. Every night we spend together is amazing, as always. Renesmee grew into her teens a while ago, of course, and has switched off to going to school and being home schooled. Sometimes it's kind of strange to go to the same school with your daughter.

Anyway, we've decided to come back to Forks, since sadly, every proof that we've been there (meaning all the people who knew us) is there no more. Charlie, along with my mom and Phil up in Florida, passed away around fifty years ago or so. It was a really hard time. I'd kept in touch with them over the phone, perfecting my voice each year to make it sound older. I miss them, but I've had to move on, as you must do when every person passes away.

So when us Cullens moved back to our white, open, windowed house it was really like coming back home. Though we've lived in so many places, Forks still seems like our real home. We got settled in, ready to stay there as long as we possibly could, and prepared ourselves for coming back to our old high school in the next few days.

There was a soft knock on the door, only loud enough for a vampire to hear. Edward and I groaned from being interrupted of our time together (it still never got old, as I said before), and I smiled down at his perfect face, kissed him one more time, and got out of bed. I slipped on some sweatpants and a t-shirt and went to get the door while Edward did the same. It was Alice.

"Come on, Bella, time to get ready for school!" She sang in her wind-chime voice and she walked over my larger-than-my-own-bedroom closet, where she began flipping through the numerous items of clothes we bought together.

"Alice, what are you doing?" I said.

"Bella, you promised me that I could dress you this morning. I'm not about to let you walk into our old Forks High School wearing jeans and a t-shirt." Then I remembered that I did promise her that I'd let her dress me. It's not that I didn't like Alice's sense of style, it really was awesome, just that not everything she picked out was...me. Plus, I didn't like being used as a barbie doll.

I sighed, then walked over to her. I watched as she began to pick out a pair of designer jeans (of course everything us fancy, having-to-much-money Cullen's wear is designer), a white long sleeved undershirt with a baby pink sweater over it, with white flats. I had to admit, the outfit was pretty cute, and not too...Alice (who was always wearing very girly ensembles).

"Pretty good, Alice," I said with a smile as she beamed at me. "Way better than some of the other things you've had me wear, before." I added and she stuff her tongue our at me then went to choose Edward outfit, which was a white buttoned-down shirt that was kind of tight on the arms (which I found very attractive on him, if I may add) and a pair of jeans with white and black sneakers, while I put on mine.

We walked out to the least-conspicuous car we had, which was Edward's (new) silver Volvo, and slipped inside. My car, while I insisted we not get me a new one, was a much newer, better version of the "after car" that Edward gave me a few days after I'd changed into a vampire, was not very conspicuous at all, but still not as much as Rosalie's now new red BMW. I sat next to Edward in the front, and Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, and Alice had to squish a bit in the back, but not much. Edward pulled out of our house, and we drove down to Forks High School, Edward preparing himself for the nasty thoughts some perverts thought, Jasper preparing himself for all the strange, desirable emotions some people thought (I guess I can admit that we're attractive people, but I've seen how people react towards us and Edward's told me a lot of what people thought, and it's completely disturbing), Emmett prepared himself for his all-too-many pranks, and Rosalie, Alice and I prepared ourselves for very uncivilized, immature, perverted boys who tried to hit on us.


	2. Chapter 2

Edward's POV

We pulled into Forks High School, and I got out of the car to open the door for Bella, while Jasper and Emmett held the doors open for Alice and Rosalie-proper gentlement, we were raised to be that way. Bella, my sweet angel who I loved so much, smiled up at me as I opened her door. Bella had once called me "dazzling," something that was always kind of strange to her. Sometimes when I smiled at her, her eyes seemed to grow distant, like she wasn't really thinking, then a few seconds later she would snap out of it. She told me, embarrassed, that I was dazzling her then, and that is what happened to her when I smiled or looked at people in a certain way. I kind of liked that I had that affect on her. I actually found Bella to be extremely dazzling, though I did not necessarily have the same reaction. When she smiled at me I felt a sort of electric shock, followed by a warmth, in my body for a few seconds. I figured that's what happened to you when you really, really love someone.

When Bella took my hand and got out of the car, I put my arm around her waist, and she put hers around mine, as a symbol to show that we were together. Plus, it was kind of natural to touch like that. We began walking, Alice and Jasper holding hands behind us, followed by Emmett and Rosalie, his arm around her shoulder, and her arm around his waist. As we walked, I noticed that Forks High had made some improvements to their school. It was slightly bigger, and besides the part that was added on, the brick was dirty and old. The parking lot was bigger, new plants and flowers were planted in an attempt to make it look nicer, and the Forks High School sign was redone. As we walked toward the school admission office to get our schedules for class, I felt almost every human's eyes and minds targeted on us. Of course. This was the usual reaction to our supposedly perfect features, our hair, our topaz eyes (we hunted yesterday), and our too-pale skin. We were beautiful, as I had been told and heard from the minds of people.

_Wow, would you look at them! _

_Omigod!!! I soooo call the bronze-haired one..._

_Damn, look at that blonde!_

_That black-haired one looks feisty. My kind of woman._

_God, look at the blonde boy. What I would give for that man..._

_Holy shit, look at those muscles! I'm so asking him out!_

_Brunette is ALL MINE baby! Hot stuff right there!!!_

All around there were thoughts about each and every one of us. Some were just desirable, others inappropriate as I saw fantasies involving us in their minds. A low growl erupted from my chest as we swerved through the gaping crowd. I was especially angry at that loser who was thinking terrible things about my Bella. How dare he. it took all of my strength to remain where I was and not go rip off every head of those inappropriate humans. Plus, I just didn't get what why people still pursued us event hough we made it perfectly clear we were already taken. Bella rubbed my back with an encouraging hand as I opened the door to the office. I leaned down and kissed her on the cheek, smiling. Bella always assured me and made me feel better.

Alice and Jasper walked ahead of us to get the schedules. Alice had spent almost an hour trying to get us in the same classes with our partners, and hopefully the rest of us. The manager of the schedules agreed to having us in most classes, but not all. He said each person would not be with their desired person in EVERY class, but most. Plus, the classes that weren't with our partners would be another one of us, which was deffinatly good. We didn't want to get involved with anyone. We always chose to keep to ourselves, for we did not wish to make friends with anyone. Not that humans were bad, but we couldn't let anyone close, for risk of our secret. Plus, we'd just be leaving soon anyway, so it wasn't even necessary.

As we approached the desk, the administrator looked up, and, seeing us, her eyes went wide. She reminded me of Ms. Cope, who had a very inappropriate crush on me...

"Hello, may I help you?" Her eyes fell on Jasper. Ah. So I'm not the target this time. I chuckled silently to myself and Emmett, Rosalie, and Bella looked at me. I shook my head, saying it was nothing as Alice glared at the administrator. She obviously caught sight of her gaping. Emmett stepped in.

"We'd like to have our schedules. We just transferred here." I could tell he was holding back a grin as he caught sight of her face again.

"Um, yes, very well," she said, taking her eyes away from him. "Here they are. I'm Ms. Kurt, so in case you have any questions feel free to ask me." She handed over our schedules and Alice quickly turned away and Jasper followed her.

We all compared schedules. My classes were Language Arts, Mathematics, Spanish, Gym, Lunch, Biology, Social Studies. I had all of my classes with Bella except for Mathematics and Social Studies. I was glad we had biology together, and at the same time too. Bella noticed this, because she pointed to the block that read "Biology" and smiled up at me. I loved it when she smiled. I bent down i lightly brushed my lips against hers. I compared my schedules with everyone else. Alice was in Mathematics with me, and Emmett was in my Social Studies Class. I was glad they were in my other classes. They'd help me survive all of the people who would come up and talk to us for the next couple weeks. It took a while for them to notice we didn't want any friends. Rosalie and Emmett were both in Spanish with me and Bella, too. Jasper and Alice decided they wanted to take French. They were in mine and Bella's Gym class, though. My schedule seemed okay, but I wished Bella was in all of my classes.

I put my arm around Bella as we walked to our Language Arts class together. This would be a long day.


End file.
